Catch The Sunlight
by TheCivilState
Summary: Finn is reunited with the love of his life.  Not that she remembers that.  Finn/OC


_Do you breath the name of your savior in your hour of need_

"Aria?" Finn stood staring at his older brother in disbelief as Elijah shared his findings.

The eldest Original had left Mystic Falls in search of something, or rather someone, and had sought out Finn when his suspicions had been confirmed. Aria was alive.

"I don't understand," Finn said, settling onto the couch of the house his mother had decided to make home as she continued with her plans to destroy them all. He briefly wondered if Aria's presence would change those plans, but quickly shut that train of thought away in the dark corners of his mind.

"Apparently," Elijah said, "Aria has been living as a human as long as we have been vampires. She is reincarnated to put it simply, but retains her memories from her previous lives. I crossed paths with her seventy years ago when she was a young girl. Yesterday I encountered her again and she remembered me."

"At what age?" Finn asked and Elijah's brows knit together in confusion. He elaborated. "At what age is she now?"

Elijah wanted to lie. To say Aria was but a small child or an elderly woman. He wanted her to be at an age that would not tempt Finn, but knew such an age did not exist. Aria's existence was in the open now and regardless of her age, Finn would be drawn to her like a moth to the flame.

"She is the age she was when we were made vampires."

_of implication, insinuation and ill will 'til you cannot lie still_ _and all this turmoil before red cape and foil come closing in for a kill_

"Why does she only remember you from her life seventy years ago?" Finn asked, trying to work out the best method of reuniting with Aria. She had lived numerous lifetimes, what if she no longer loved him? What if she had children? Grandchildren? What if she had forgotten him as he feared seeing how Elijah said she only recalled him from her most recent past life.

Elijah did not answer. Finn noticed his brother's silence and instantly knew there was a secret being withheld. Elijah spoke only the truth and if he could not speak it without harming someone, he held his tongue. It was his ultimate tell.

"Tell me," Finn demanded, "Why does she not remember you?"

"It's all of us," Elijah said, "She does not remember any of us from our lives as humans."

"Why not?" And then, the truth.

"Because Klaus compelled her to forget."

_I lust for after no disaster can touch, touch us anymore_

Finn returned to Mystic Falls to drive a stake through his brother's heart. It did not wound him very much, but it injured Finn and the rest of the family. He cursed the bond his mother had cast upon them.

"I would dagger myself," Klaus said, "But I'm afraid you would still be injured."

"Then tear of your head and end it," Finn growled. He didn't care if he died or if his family died as well. He wanted Klaus to suffer.

"I understand your pain, brother," Klaus said and Finn roared at him.

"You understand nothing!" His voice rang throughout the house and Rebekah hurried to the room to see what the commotion was all about.

"You compelled her to forget!" he continued, "She's alive and she doesn't remember us because of you!" He tore the room to pieces, grabbing and shattering whatever his hands could touch. Klaus stood still, adopting Kol's habit of becoming like a statue as the turmoil raged around him. Eventually though, Finn stopped.

"She doesn't remember me," he whispered, sinking to the floor, "She's alive and she doesn't remember me."

Klaus sat on the floor beside his brother for the remainder of the night. Rebekah closed the door on her way out.

_I'm thirsty for your love, dancing underneath the skies of lust_

Elijah appointed himself the messenger in distributing word about Violet's upcoming funeral. Her body was currently stored on ice until the pyre could be erected and mourners could arrive. Finn, desperately needing to be away from Klaus, offered his services.

"Who lives here?" he asked, staring at the pristinely white home Elijah had parked the car before. The door was a deep red and the shutters a forest green. The lawn was in immaculate condition with a small garden of brightly colored flowers. Despite the perfection of Klaus' mansion, it did not radiate with the sunny warmth of this house. This was not the house of a vampire.

"Elijah," Finn said, knowing what was coming next. His brother smiled at him sympathetically.

"Odd as it may seem," he said, "Violet and Aria were friends for centuries. At one point, Aria's surrogate parents were killed and Violet raised her. They were very fond of one another."

Finn followed him up the walkway. He was too close to run away now. The thought of seeing Aria again was like a magnet pulling him in. There was no escaping now.

_Without your love my life is nothing but this carnival of rust_

"Elijah!" the blonde woman greeted, latching her arms around the Original's neck and giving him a tremendous hug. He accepted it, lifting her off her feet for a brief moment before settling her back on the ground. She smiled up at him, oblivious to the severity of the visit.

"You should have told me you were coming," she scolded, before ducking around him to see Finn standing frozen to the porch steps.

"Hello," she greeted, stepping forward and extending her hand, "I'm Aria. Elijah can be a bit rude sometimes, can't he? She looked back at the man in question and found him glaring at her with amusement. He had enjoyed meeting her seventy years ago. Had relished getting to know her better this time around. She was such a darling and he felt terrible for ignoring her as he had when he was human.

"Aria," he said, "This is my brother Finn. Finn, this is Aria Swallow." Again, the golden blonde beamed, but dropped her hand when he made no move to take it.

"I'm afraid your beauty as stunned him to silence," Elijah covered and Aria flushed.

"You're a terrible flirt," she said, "And I bet you're the worst of all your brothers." She looked to Finn for confirmation, but he was still struck dumb by the sight of her. Actually, if she stared long enough, she was beginning to think he wasn't even blinking. As if she might disappear if he took his eyes off her.

"I have a feeling this isn't a social call," she said and Elijah solemnly shook his head. Her smile fell and it was like the clouds had come out just to hide the sunlight.

"There was an accident," Elijah said, "With Violet." Aria's eyes watered at the understanding behind his so casually spoken words. Her hand clutched at her heart as the other rose to cover her mouth.

"Oh dear," she whispered, "She was too young." She began to sob them, great, convulsing sobs and Elijah gently touched her shoulder. It only caused her to sob harder and before Elijah could offer her his handkerchief, Finn was there, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly against his chest. Her fingers curled around his shirt and she buried her head in his chest. He couldn't decide if his body was shaking on its on occurred, or if it was merely the product of holding a trembling woman in his arms.

A trembling woman he hadn't seen in over a thousand years. Oh yes, he was shaking.

_Don't walk away, don't walk away,_ _When the world is burning_ _Don't walk away, don't walk away,_ _When the heart is yearning_

**a/n: **I OWN ARIA! Yay, I finally own something. Yep. She's mine. All mine. But I still want Nathaniel Buzolic though, and Caspar Zafer while we're at it so I can gift wrap him and give him to mah home girl Zizi.

Fave, flame, faint. [I'm referring to the fix and not my horrible gangsta lingo]

_[song fic inspired by "Carnival of Rust" by Poets of the Fall]_

_oxox_


End file.
